1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-band antenna assembly, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna assembly used in electric devices such as notebook, and used for both Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As communication technology is increasingly improved, the weight, volume, cost, performance, and complexity of a communication system also become more important, so antennas that transmit and receive signals in a wireless communication system especially ‘draw designers’ attention. In a wireless local area network (WLAN), because the space for setting up an antenna is limited and the antenna should transmit a large amount of data, the antenna should be carefully designed. In addition, to meet the requirement of compact size, the antenna is needed to be able to transmit signals of all WLAN bands, including 802.11b (2.4 GHz) and 802.11a (5.2 GHz).
Referring now to FIG. 1, a multi-band antenna 10 is shown and includes a first antenna 11 (WLAN), a second antenna 12 (WWAN), and a grounding element 13 used by the first antenna 11 and the second antenna 12 commonly. The multi-band antenna 10 is a combination of the WLAN antenna and the WWAN antenna together to save space. However, the first antenna 11 of the multi-band antenna 10 is integrated with the second antenna 12 to form a whole. So this multi-band antenna 10 is inconvenient to replace one of the first antenna 11 and the second antenna 12 which is useless. Antennas 11,12 are broken, it must exchange the whole antenna 10, which is wastely and inconvenient.
Hence, an improved multi-band antenna assembly is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the existing antennas.